The invention generally concerns an apparatus for sealing the space between an elevator shaft wall and the elevator car opening and, in particular, such an apparatus for automatically sealing the space when the car stops at a floor.
A sealing apparatus, which consists of flaps with deformable ends arranged around the elevator car opening, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,191. When stopping at a floor, the flaps are tilted towards the shaft wall in dependence on the movement of the car door. The deformable ends of the flaps are then pressed by the flaps against the shaft wall in such a manner that a weatherproof closure is created across the space between the car body and the elevator shaft wall. The flaps are pivotably attached at the edges of the car door opening. They are tilted towards the shaft wall or away from the shaft wall by means of rollers and cams in dependence on the car door movement.
A disadvantage of this known apparatus is its complicated mechanical structure and the high manufacturing costs associated therewith. A further disadvantage is the relatively high level effort required with respect to adjustment and maintenance operations.